


Hero

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Life, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Spoilers, fili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Fili comforts his wife (Y/N) when she gets upset by the stories about the dangers the dwarfs faced on the quest to reclaim Erebor.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FILI FRIDAY FRIENDS HAVE SOME FLUFF!   
{Warnings: SPOILERS lol you’ve all seen the movie but still, FLUFF, leetle angst for plot}  
ALSO KURDUWE = MY HEART AKA MY NEW FAVORITE WORD SQUEAL BYE

Supper had run long into the night. You had been sitting in your usual seat between Fili and Kili for hours now, drinking and listening to the stories of the company. It had been a few weeks since you were all able to dine together and the energy was high and the ale was flowing. You leaned back in your seat and pictured the tales you’d heard countless times, enjoying every second of it. Even Thorin was letting loose and telling stories of his few shenanigans with Dwalin when everyone lived in the Blue Mountains.

You couldn’t remember quite how many mugs of drink you’d taken yourself but you did your best to keep up with them. Whenever you laughed extra hard or asked about a detail of some fudged story, Fili’s fingers would brush over yours and squeeze them. You even caught him staring a few times and it shot excitement and desire into your stomach. You knew that look of his well and could only imagine what he had in store for you when you returned to your shared chambers.

‘Well, at least I wasn’t reduced to throwing burning pine cones at him!” Dwalin bellowed over the table in answer to Thorin’s teasing. “Remember that, eh?”

Kili groaned but held a bright grin on his face. “Yes, Dwalin, we remember. Even (Y/N) knows the story so well she could tell it herself.” He slung an arm around you and you laughed even though you hated that story. It never failed to send your gut into your throat. You sighed, knowing what was coming.

“Forced up into the trees, no less!” Dwalin went on.

You looked down and watched Fili’s thumb run over your knuckles as he held your hand tightly. Your gazes met and you couldn’t help but smile at his blue eyes that were shining with the late hour and the many drinks.

“Hey! (Y/N)! I’m tellin’ ya a story!” Dwalin’s cry made your head spin around to him.

“I’m so sorry. Please, go on.” You did a pretty good job of hiding your chuckle until Kili shot you a look with a roll of his eyes.

“So, there we are,” Dwalin said, “Climbin’ the trees like ladders- and let me tell you, I can make a good ladder-”

“Best ladders in all of Erebor!” Thorin said with his drink raised high in the air. Cheers followed and Dwalin grumbled over them.

Dwalin stood, slamming his hand on the table to silence the crowd. Then he held his mug out in front of him. “And we can see ‘em comin’. They’re running like a giant’s on their tail and they’re headed straight fer us. Ori, here, he’s pissin’ his trousers-”

“I was not!” Ori cried. He looked to you in desperation over the commotion that followed. “I did not!”

You reached over the table to him. “I believe you, Ori. Let Dwalin have his fun, hm?”

Ori slunk back in his seat and you chuckled, again turning your attention to the other head of the table. Everyone grew quiet again, knowing what was coming, but wanting to hear it from Dwalin again like a bunch of dwarflings sitting at his feet.

“We’re stuck in the trees, every last one of us, with no place left to go. Can’t reach ‘em with our swords or axes, we can only wait until they come to us. The nasty demon wargs are snarlin’ and snappin’ at us, waiting for their command when out of the trees comes the devil himself. I couldna believe me eyes. Azog was alive and he was after blood, he was. Thought Thorin was gonna shit his trousers.”

All laughed at that, but you couldn’t get a smile to crack your stern countenance. You’d heard the stories over and over about how many times the company cheated death on their quest to Erebor and most of them you could handle by now but this one sent your stomach bubbling every time you were forced to listen to it. Your jaw clenched and you stared at Fili’s hand completely enveloping yours and you tried hard to distance yourself from the story and swallow the lump growing in your throat.

Dwalin’s fist slamming the table made you jump. “’Bring me their heads! Drink their blood!’ And then they were after us. Bitin’ off the branches below with their huge teeth. The size of Glamdring, their teeth were!” There was some argument to that, but he continued. “Tree after tree fallin’ so we had to jump to the next one and pray we caught a branch unless we fell right into their jaws. Gloin, he almost fell right down to the ground, but I caught him and threw ‘im with all my might to the last tree in the row! Don’t lie, Gloin, you know it’s true!” Dwalin leaned his hands on the table and lowered his voice, making everyone else creep in. “Every last one of us on that last wee little tree and BOOM! It falls and holds to the ground by one root! And we’re all hangin’ over the damn cliff waitin’ for the wargs to come and snatch us off one by one!”

You sucked in a breath and turned to Fili. “I’m tired, amrâlimê.” You whispered under the story telling. “I’m going to bed, but you stay here and have your fun.” You smiled, took his chin in your fingers and kissed his lips before sneaking out of your seat.

“Don’t leave now!” Thorin yelled to you, but you waved him off.

“You’re gonna miss the best part! Your husband there, he threw the first pine cone!” Dwalin bellowed.

“Oh, I know all about Fili’s heroics,” you said, barely turning to them to hide the tears stuck in your eyes. You thanked Mahal your voice sounded strong and unaffected by your emotion. “Good night, all.”

They called their answer to you and you hurried out of the hall before you heard any more of the story. The moment you reached the corridor, you felt your tears finally fall down your face and you wiped them away with a huffed groan. How ridiculous were you being? They’re all fine! You knew how the story ended. But knowing they were in that much danger-

Your eyes flew open when you felt warm hands on your cheeks. Fili stood before you and kissed your forehead. You sighed. “You weren’t supposed to follow me.”

“How could I not when I know you’re upset, kurduwê?” he said.

You ran your hands over his sides and rested them on either side of his waist. “I’m being absurd! But I just-I cannot listen to those stories, Fili.”

“It’s all right,” he whispered, swiping his thumbs over your cheekbones. “I know that. And Dwalin knows it as well when he hasn’t been guzzling ale for hours on end.”

“He’s proud of what you accomplished. As he should be! And as I am. But knowing that you were in so much danger… And Kili as well- all of them, I’ll never be able to joke about such things. And I have enough to fuel my nightmares without picturing it all over again.” You sniffed, feeling more tears tug at your chest and Fili pulled you close to him and wrapped his arms tight around you. Your voice caught in your throat. “It _hurts_, amrâlimê. I don’t know any other way to explain the feeling.” You tried to hold in a sob but it found its way out anyway.

His fingers ran through your hair and he placed countless soft kisses on your temple as he held you close. When your breathing slowed, he said, “I don’t like hearing the stories either.”

“No?”

“Nothing seems heroic or glorious when you think you’re about to die. It’s terrifying. I don’t like reliving those moments or hearing the tales grow tall and untrue.”

“Are you telling me that Dwalin didn’t actually throw Gloin a hundred feet in the air?” you asked.

Fili laughed and you reveled in the sound and the feeling of it rolling through his chest under your hands. He leaned to your lips and kissed you, and then led you through the corridors with a hand around your waist. “Let’s go to bed, kurduwê. Where we’re both safe, hm?”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “Yes, please. I can’t wait to slide into bed and fall asleep until midday tomorrow,” you chuckled.

You felt Fili nose your neck. “And what if I have other plans for you?” he growled in your ear.

“What kind of plans?” you asked, spinning out of his arms and sloping against the door to your chambers when you reached it. His eyes had grown dark as he stared at you and bent to kiss your neck.

“You know exactly what kind of plans,” he said.

You giggled and ran inside, squealing when he swatted at your bottom under your skirts. “Hey!”

“What? I threw the first pine cone! Don’t I deserve a handful every now and then?”

“Get in here, hero,” you said, watching him close the door behind him.


End file.
